Cendrillon
by Princess Caroline
Summary: What if the Cinderella story had a twist to it? What if she was an assassin sent to take the prince's life?   Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name with my original characters.    minor language


_A story using my original characters based on the Vocaloid song of the same name. I wasn't sure it would apply to the Vocaloid category, but since the song was the inspiration and the story I assumed it would be okay. If not, let me know and I'll take it down._

_Vocaloid does not belong to me_

* * *

><p><span>ANOTHER ASSASSINATION, POLICE ARE BAFFLED<span>

I smiled slightly as I read the newspaper headline, then moved on to the article. "The Blood Red Lily", the mysterious murderer who targeted the rich and well-to-do nobility, had struck again. All that those idiot police had found was a white lily laying in the pool of the man's blood, and I had to force my smile to stay small and free of suspicion.

Oh, forgive me, I never introduced myself. I'm the Blood Red Lily. My real name is Liliana Cortez - yes, that's right, the same Cortez family that rules this province, second only to the royal family of Takeda. I'm nobility too. Believe me, I wish I weren't. All these rich bastards ever do is steal, lie, cheat, and kiss the king's fat pimply ass in an attempt to make themselves richer.

I can't stand it.

I've spent years trying to think of a way to expose them and their corruption, but the only people I could tell were more crooked nobility. Granted, murder might not be the best way to ending the corruption, but hey, I go with what works. And damn, does that work.

I don't look like the type to be a killer. I've got bright blue eyes and blonde hair, about shoulder length. The only thing that really sets me apart from the general public is the highlights in my hair. It's traditional for nobles to have two colors in their hair, so I streaked mine with pink. I have to, to keep the charade up. After all, who would suspect a noble of killing nobles?

"I know who you are," someone said softly to me. I looked up from the newspaper briefly to see that a man had joined me on my park bench. Any other noble would have considered this a major insult, to have a peasant be seen so close to them, but I wasn't like other nobles. A quick glance-over pinned him as nothing special - dark hair, a bit of a beard, and except for the long suspicious scar below his left eye and the white trenchcoat he looked to be just the average townsperson...although I could swear his eyes were yellow. Freaky.

I shuffled a page in the newspaper. "Everyone in town knows who I am," I scoffed. And it was somewhat true. Since my family ruled this province of the country, everyone knew the Cortez name. Even if they didn't know the name Liliana...

The man's next statement brought me out of my thoughts, mainly because it shocked me so much. "But does everyone in town know of your moonlight assassinations?" How had some peasant been able to deduce what the police couldn't? He's good, I thought to myself...I made up my mind to keep an eye on this guy in the future...

"Worry not, my lady," the man said with a smile. I guess my thoughts had somehow displayed themselves on my face. "I have no intention of turning you in. We among the peasantry regard the Blood Red Lily as a hero, a bringer of justice. On behalf of everyone, I wish to extend our gratitude to you for what you do." Okay, wow. This was the most well-spoken, most formal townsperson I had ever met. "And I also have a job I'd like you to do," the man finished. I felt a heavy parchment envelope brush against my hand. "I'm prepared to pay you heavily for this - the biggest job you'll ever have..."

Call me paranoid, but something about him didn't sit well with me. "Why should I trust you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't even told me your name."

He chuckled. "Wise of you, very wise. Please, call me John."

"All right, John it is." Damn. The name was too common for me to place. It looked like I would have to wing it. "Still don't see a reason to trust you though."

He set the thick envelope in my hand without another word. Making sure no one got wary I opened the flap - and my jaw almost fell off my face. I had never seen so much cold hard cash in one place before! Now, being from a noble family, I have plenty of money...saved in the bank. I was never allowed my own for personal items. But there's no fucking way some random guy on the streets could have this much money. "How...how did you..."

"Ah, my dear, I'm afraid that's a secret," John, if that was even his real name, teased. "But that's only ten thousand. Only half. The other half will be paid upon completion of your task."

There was a small part of my psyche yelling at me that this was a set-up and this creep would betray me and there was something wrong about accepting this money, but it was promptly bound, gagged, and beaten to a pulp by the part of me that could use a cool twenty grand to further my goals in exposing the crimes of the people in control. "You officially have my attention, John. Tell me more."

A huge, somehow disturbing grin crossed John's face. "I assume you're aware of the royal ball tomorrow night?" Of course I was. Everyone in the country was. When the crown prince throws a party - not to mention this party was for him to pick a suitable bride and ascend to the throne - word tends to get around. "I'd like you to infiltrate the ball, lure him away from the partygoers, and kill him. It should be a simple matter for you given your rank and beauty."

Sounded simple enough. And I have to admit, I was a bit flattered. "Consider it done. Who's the target?"

"The prince himself."

"Any particular features I should know about?" I asked, sliding the envelope down the bodice of my dress. "I've never seen him before, I wanna make sure I get the right guy."

"He has golden hair, much like yours, streaked with green. Rumor has it that the royal symbol is branded on his neck behind his left ear." John's grin somehow seemed to grow wider. "I thank you again for your services, Lady Cortez. I trust that you won't let me - I mean, us in the village - down." And with that, he stood up and walked away.

The next night found me riding in my family's carriage towards the palace. I spent the whole time gazing out the window at the passing scenery, planning how I would accomplish my job. I had been all prettied up, having no choice but to endure an unnecessarily long makeover at the hands of my friends Gabrielle and Yuki. Yuki had found a beautiful rose-pink ball gown with a skirt that touched the floor, and Gabrielle had finally given me back my favorite red boots I had lent her a month ago. The boots were my favorite because they were long enough for me to easily slip my lucky dagger into without detection, and there was a special pocket-thing I had sewn into the red sash of my dress which held a small handgun - just in case. I preferred the knife for all my work, but luck favors the prepared.

"Lady Cortez," a voice called. I looked out to see the footman open the door to the carriage. My hand in it's elbow-length pink glove met his as he helped me out of the carriage, and with one more adjustment to my sash to make sure the gun was covered I climbed the stairs to the palace and entered the ballroom.

I went through John's description of the prince in my head multiple times as I scanned the guests, first looking for the green-gold hair, the most obvious trait. Not an easy task, let me tell you that. So many freaking people, all of them prissy and crooked and full of themselves and I'm getting off-topic. The entrance to the ball room led me to a small landing overlooking a royal fantasy I had once when I was seven. (I'm fifteen now.) Lots and lots of people, but no snarky prince, I determined after a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said from below the landing I was on. I realized it was the herald, which meant someone mega important was entering the room. I looked to the other side of the room to see the largest door down on the floor open, and coming through was...  
>Was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my whole life. I could feel my skin starting to heat up as he walked in, the lights of the room making his green eyes dazzle and the green streaks in his gold hair...oh dear God...<p>

"Allow me to humbly present Prince Tiku Takeda."

The mega-stud was my target.

Fuck.

Oh, fuck, he was looking right at me!

And for some reason, I found myself unable to look away. I was hypnotized by the emerald of his eyes. Everything about him made my heart pound faster and faster - the graceful way he moved as he walked, the way his lips casually quirked into a perfect smile, the air of formality counterbalanced by his youth (he couldn't have been older than about eighteen) as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and extended an arm to beckon me down. I wasn't aware I had started walking until my fingers intertwined with his. His smile became even more gentle, if such a thing was even possible, and he spoke five simple words: "May I have this dance?"

All I could do was nod dumbly and let him pull me onto the dance floor. I was vaguely aware of other noble women glaring at me and muttering to themselves as we made our way to the center of the ball room, but when the music started, somehow, everyone in the palace had disappeared, leaving no one but him and I in a world where time had no meaning and the earth did not move. The music picked up in tempo as one of his thin-yet-muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a waltz. "So you're the prince," I breathed as we twirled.

He laughed slightly at that and sent shivers up my spine. "I am," he replied. "And you?"

"L-liliana Cortez." Holy fugnuggets, did I just stutter?

"Lady Cortez. The rumors of your beauty are true." There were rumors about me? "A lovely flower blooming in a town of thorns." His voice grew husky and his eyes half-lidded. "And the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

I swooned. I couldn't help myself. He was too much for me. So strong - I could tell by the way he held me - so gentle - so –

John?

I turned my head away to glance at the spectators who had magically returned with the breaking of the spell. For a split second I thought I had seen John from the corner of my eye. Naturally there was no way any normal peasant could come into the palace, so it was impossible for me to have seen John standing there, but the thought had reminded me of my task: my task to take the life of the intoxicating man I was dancing with. The man who...who I may have been falling in love with...

"My lady?" Prince Takeda's hand caressed the side of my face and brought my attention back to him. "Is something the matter?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "No, your Majesty. Nothing at all."

His eyes - his impossibly gorgeous eyes, I could almost swear they were flecked with silver - probed mine for a minute as though doubting me, and then his soft smile returned. "If you say so, my lady."

Time seemed to fly past. And somehow, at the same time, the world seemed to stand still. It was only when Prince Takeda turned to glance at the clock that I returned to my senses. Ten at night. I was two hours into this stupid ball and I hadn't done anything even remotely related to my task. That, coupled with the fact that John seemed to keep appearing in the crowd, was starting to make me a little paranoid...

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," I said, bringing a stop to our dancing. "I'm starting to feel... claustrophobic with so many people in the room." And it was true: I felt like a trapped rat. Not caring how rude I was being, I gently moved myself from his grip and made my way towards the balcony.

"Wait."

I stopped in my tracks. I had to, Prince Takeda had taken hold of my elbow before I had gone three steps. "Lady Cortez." He seemed like he was pleading with me. "Please, talk to me. I'm not stupid, I know something's been bothering you. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "I just need some air."

"My lady, please."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." His voice took on a more forceful tone this time.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Let go of me."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Liliana!"

The room froze. Or seemed to, from my viewpoint. The Crowned Prince had called me by my first name - proper etiquette dictated that calling someone by their first name is extremely intimate, taboo for public occasions unless you were related. Instantly I knew my face was turning bright red. Instantly I knew that everything I had felt was true: unbelievable as it sounds, I had fallen over my head in love with the Crowned Prince. I never believed in those stories about love at first sight until it happened to me...

I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "Can...can we talk about this outside?" I whispered. He nodded and moved his arm so we were linked at the elbow, and together we left the ballroom.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it would burst as we made our way through the gardens near the outer wall of the castle. "You..." I could barely speak, I was so nervous. "You...called me by my first name back there..."

He averted his eyes from me. "I know. It was an impulse, I...I'm sorry. If it made you uncomfortable, I mean." Prince Takeda finally stopped and turned to face me, taking both of my hands in his. "There's just something about you," he continued. "You're irresistible, Liliana...I want you to be my bride."

I was dumbstruck. Positively dumbstruck. He wanted me - ME, of all people - to marry him and rule by his side. "Prince Takeda, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Then say yes, Liliana." One of his hands moved to caress the side of my face, slowly running through my hair as he pulled me closer. "And don't call me by my title. Just my name."

"Is that a royal command?"

"Does it have to be?"

I felt the warmth of his breath ghost across my lips. "Tiku..." His name came out as a whisper in the night.

There it was again. That perfect, casual smile that sent my heart racing. "It sounds beautiful when you say it like that." And then his lips met mine. The world seemed to stop turning as we kissed. Tiku's strong hands pressed into my waist and held me close. I couldn't get enough of it, of this new connection that had formed, and I had completely forgotten about why I had come in the first place.

But when his hands accidentally reached into the sash of my dress and pulled out my small hand gun, I instantly remembered everything.

Tiku all but yanked himself away from me, his shocked eyes quickly switching from me to the gun and back to me. "What the...why the hell do you have something like this? At a royal event, no less? Are you another assassin?"

I wanted to cry. I had been found out. It was bad enough that I was supposed to eliminate the most wonderful man I had ever met - the man I had given both my first kiss and my heart - but now he'd found me out. When he took my hand on the dance floor I began considering ignoring my task, finding John and returning his money, but it was too late... "Not just an assassin," I said, reaching down to pick a graceful white flower from the garden. "I'm...the Blood Red Lily."

He looked like he was about to fall over. "Oh, my God..."

"I was hired to come here and kill you by a man in town. I was all prepared to do it, too. I had that gun in my sash and I have a dagger tucked in my boot, but as soon as I saw you walk through those doors I...I began having doubts. All of the other men and women I've killed...I've never had doubts before..."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't care. I threw my trademark, the lily I had picked, on the ground and stepped on it as I moved towards him. There was no more use for my pride. "I don't want to kill you, Tiku. I can't. I've never met someone who affected me the way you do. I used to think that there was nothing but crookedness and corruption in the nobility, but you...you made me want to believe again."

It had gotten to the point where I couldn't even look him in the eye. Clutching my skirt in my hands, I fell to my knees on the ground, sobbing like a schoolgirl. "I can't do it, Tiku. I...I love you. Please believe me..."

There was a long silence, broken only by me crying. I knew he was still there. Just standing there, watching me, like he was trying to gauge how sincere I was being. "Liliana," he breathed. He took a step closer to me, and I flinched. By looking at his shadow in the moonlight I saw him drop my gun and kneel down. One of his hands entered my peripheral vision and I braced myself for what I expected to be a beating. It was what I deserved.

But then he did something completely unexpected - he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "I do believe you," he breathed into my ear as he held me. "You're not some mindless killing machine, I know that. You can change. And I can help you. I still mean what I say, I want you to marry me. I can get you pardoned for everything you've done and you can start over. A new life, Liliana, with me by your side."

No sooner had I moved to meet his gaze than a gun shot rang through the air. Tiku suddenly let go of me to clutch as his shoulder, which now had a heavy bullet wound in it. "Sorry about that," a dark, sinister voice called out - a voice I easily recognized but couldn't believe. "But your sappy little love story was getting absolutely disgusting to witness."

Tiku and I both turned towards the castle balcony to see a man standing there, and I knew instantly where I had heard that voice. The man was John, from the town. Only this time he was in royal garb, which confused me. "That's him," I told Tiku. "That's the man who hired me."  
>His eyes widened in shock. "Uncle Johnathan? He hired you for this?"<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just refer to him as 'uncle'?" And then it hit me - Johnathan Masters, brother to the late previous king and one of the worst people currently in power.

Hardly anyone knew of his power struggle, and yet the rumors surrounding him abounded and multiplied like rabbits. Tiku, being the son of the king, was next in line to take the throne when he selected a bride, Masters being one spot behind him in line. If something happened to Tiku, then the path would be clear for Masters to take over. I swear, my heart stopped as I realized: I wasn't hired to stop corruption...I was hired to make corruption worse...

"You bastard!" I screamed. "You double-crossing snake in the grass!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, girl," Masters spat. "You could have avoided all this drama and made it easier on yourself, but NO! YOU just had to be weak and fall in love with my useless nephew, didn't you?" Masters flicked his wrist and fired another shot, this time into Tiku's back. All I could do was hold him in my arms as he screamed in agony and wrenched my heart in two.

"You're both pathetic," he muttered darkly as he descended partway down the staircase from the balcony. "My kingdom has no need of worthless creatures like you. I am the only one strong enough to rule this land and bring this chaotic domain to order."

"You call this strength?" I screamed. "You call this order? What kind of monster - "

"Li...liliana," Tiku managed to choke out. "Help me..."

"Oh God, Tiku, just hang on..." I shifted our position so that his arm was around my shoulder supporting him, planning to bring him inside and get help. My fighting instincts kicked in, and although I would have loved to beat that conceited scowl off Masters' face, Tiku was my first priority.

"You won't get away," the traitor sneered, firing again. This time, the bullet found its way into the back of Tiku's head. I felt his body suddenly go limp, dragging me to the ground, and I instantly knew it had been a fatal shot.

I managed to wriggle out from under his weight and came to rest on my knees. As I moved to turn him over I caught a glimpse of my hand and my skirt, dark red and soaking wet with his blood. "No..." His eyes had faded to a dull green, never to see again. "No...Tiku...please, no..." Soon the blood was joined by tears.

From behind me I heard the cheeky bastard begin laughing. This...this couldn't happen...there was no way I was going to stand for this... "I'm sorry, Tiku," I whispered as I closed his eyes and lay him on the grass. "I promise I'll make this right."

"There's one little puppet out of the way," Masters cackled. "Now, my girl, make this easy on yourself. Allow me to pull your strings..."

I reached for my gun Tiku had dropped nearby, and in one swift movement I had it ready and aimed right at the bastard's head. "I am not a puppet!" I shouted. When all he did was smirk, I pulled the trigger and fired.

Unfortunately, Masters managed to duck, and I soon found out why he was smirking. "Guards! Guards!" he yelled. "The Blood Red Lily is inside the castle grounds! Come hurry! She's murdered the prince!" I froze in shock as his smirk grew into an evil grin. "I win, girl," he muttered, softly so only I could hear him.

I didn't have a chance to respond. In seconds a troop of at least twenty guards had appeared on the scene. I had been set up - Masters had planned this all along. They saw the prince's dead body on the ground, the blood on my dress, the gun in my hand pointed at their commander...

"What should we do with her, my liege?" the head guard asked Masters as two of his underlings knocked the gun from my hand and held me immobile.

Masters descended the rest of the way down the staircase, faking an act of innocence and resigned duty. "You know the punishment for the severity of the crimes she's committed," he said. He turned his gaze to me, a look of pure evil in his eyes...

It had been three days since the ball. Three days since I had let myself be tricked like that. Three agonizing days since I learned the true meanings of love and betrayal. Three days since my world completely fell apart. There was no need for the palace guards to torture me for my crimes as they would normally; knowing my heart was utterly ruined, never to have a chance to heal, was torture enough. Masters was now in power over the country and the Cortez name had been irreparably disgraced. I was to remain locked in my dank, musty prison cell until the time for my penalty arrived.

For the past three days I had done nothing but cry, so it was no surprise to the guard who finally opened the door to see me huddled in a corner sobbing into the tatters of what was once a beautiful pink gown. "Lady Cortez, it's time." He grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me to my feet, shackling my hands behind my back and shoving me forward. I had no choice but to start walking.

I must have been quite a sight that day, plodding down the street flanked by guards. A huge crowd had gathered around a single spot, and in the center was an elevated platform, large enough for about six people to stand on. But it wasn't the platform itself that drew them - it was what was on the platform.

A guillotine.

My punishment was execution.

As I was paraded up to the platform I overheard some of what the crowd was muttering amongst themselves. "SHE'S the Blood Red Lily?" "There has to be some mistake about this..." "She always seemed like such a pleasant girl..." "How could a pretty thing like her do any sort of wrong?"

Finally I was brought to a stop in front of the accursed contraption. "On your knees," the guard commanded, and I had no choice but to comply. I briefly scanned the crowd - my mother and father were glaring at me with loathing and betrayal in their eyes; my friend Yuki was sobbing into her sleeve; my friend Gabrielle was shaking her head in shame; and my worst enemy - Johnathan Masters, the puppetmaster who had caused my downfall - standing there with a wicked grin.

*I'll get you for this,* I swore in my head as I met his beady yellow eyes. *I swear, when I meet you in the afterlife, YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID.* That was the last thing that went through my mind as the suspended blade was allowed to fall.


End file.
